Array substrates of display panels of display devices include gate lines and signal lines arranged orthogonal to the gate lines. Pixels for each color are disposed at crossing positions between the gate lines and the signal lines. A signal selection circuit distributes image signals output from a driver to the pixels of each color, inverts the polarities of the image signals, and outputs the image signals to the signal lines.
The signal selection circuit has analog switches for each pixel. The analog switches are made from CMOS. Open-close signal lines are connected to the plurality of analog switches. Open-close pulse signals of a positive polarity and open-close pulse signals of a negative polarity are supplied via the open-close signal lines. The open-close pulse signals being supplied to the open-close signal lines result in the emission of noise, which is a problem.
In light of this problem, an object of the present invention is to provide a display device that enables the reduction of noise emitted from the open-close signal lines connected to the analog switches included in the signal selection circuit.